You're Playing Games of Deceit With My Heart
by Sweet-As-Sin-Dark-As-Night
Summary: Long ago I vowed never to allow myself to feel lust to anyone, no matter what. However, HE seems to be making himself quite the exception... OrochimaruOC[Rating WILL Change]


**_Disclaimer:_ Do I _look_ like Masashi-san? I think _not_.**

**Episode One; Minuzumi Suki—the Seducement**

_(Song to Listen to While Reading: Animal I Have Become—Three Days Grace)_

My hands flashed in a series of hand signs, and I inhaled deeply. Moments later I exhaled a large burst of flames, searing the fool who had through to attack me and turn me in to Suna as a prize. And what I prize I would have been, I scoffed. Minuzumi Suki, a Missing-nin famous for the murder of my husband.

A gleeful "Yip!" from at my feet forced my attention downwards to stare at the fox circling my feet happily. I sighed, rolling my eyes and carefully stepping over the hyperactive thing. Akako followed me as I kicked the now dead ninja over, studying him. I could not plainly see any of his features—my jutsu had nearly charbroiled the poor man from the inside out. I couldn't help the wicked laughter that burst from my lips.

I took a step closer, kneeling down and brushing the ash from his hitai-ate as a scowl abruptly washed over my features. The familiar gourd-like symbol was imprinted on the metal plate, the symbol for Suna. My eyes narrowed. I should have gotten a better look at his face before I did away with him.

Akako brushed against my leg, and I slowly pulled myself back into a standing position. I leaned down once more, though, to scoop the fox pup into my arms and place her cautiously on my shoulder. Her tail fixed firmly around my neck and her little red and white paws were firmly gripping my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile affectionately down at the little creature.

My eyes unwillingly flickered back to the dead shinobi, narrowing instantly. Hatred flared to life in my chest, hatred for my old home and my old family. My hands clenched together in fists, my body rigid with sudden rage. How dare they keep me from my chosen path? How dare they limit me? I had chosen long, long ago that absolutely nothing would get in the way of me gaining power. I wanted the power to have anything, to be able to control the whims of the human nature—to control them. And I liked to think of myself as well on my way to that.

Two long years ago I had committed the murder of my husband, and left Sunagakure for good. A few short months after that, I became undeniably lucky and came across Jiraiya, the one and only Ero-Sennin. I offered him a proposition, of sorts: He was to train me, and once I was pleased with my knowledge, I would give him what he wanted from me. However, the baka had not been able to recognize a one-sided offer when he saw it. I took what he gave me in strength, and made my escape before I was forced to degrade myself further. I had stayed with him for five months. In those five months, I was able to master the Rasengan and he had even assisted me in developing one or two of my own.

"Yip!" Akako's jaws clenched firmly on a tuft of my hair, and she was violently yanking at it. I stared at her with a puzzled expression, finally prying her teeth from my hair and setting the pup down. As soon her paws hit solid earth, Akako darted forwards. She barked wildly at the shadows formed by the looming trees.

I narrowed my eyes, placing a wary hand on my kunai pouch. If a squirrel came running out of the shadows… I silently swore—Akako had the habit of mistaking foes with small, innocent forest animals not worth my time.

There was no response from within the shadows of the trees. I watched, brows rose, until Akako gave a final snarl and slowly backed away. The raised furs on her back and tail slowly began to relax. I watched in amusement as she warily backed away from the forest to my side. I leaned down, placing a hand on the earth floor and allowing her to charge up my arm and regained her position upon my shoulder.

"Silly creature," I muttered, stroking the top of her head only to have the little beast nip at my fingers. I rolled my eyes at Akako, smiling slightly. Her tail was firmly wrapped around my neck, with no sign of her letting go any time soon—unless she caught scent of another squirrel or rabbit or whatever it had been this time.

My hand, which had previously been resting atop my kunai pouch, reached up and flipped my hair over my shoulder. I cast a final glare towards the shinobi before jerking my head away and haughtily stomping past the blackened corpse. I grumbled a swear, but it didn't really matter. No one else was there to hear me.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"Tell me again what you want from me," I said. I cocked a brow at the boy, somewhat shocked that he would actually expect me to just leave with him. "And who you are, while you're at it." I watched him. He looked as though he were having a battle with himself.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro…" he finally ground out. "And I have orders to escort you to Otogakure, Suki-hime." I flinched again when he called me 'hime'. Who was this kid?

**A/N: **Gr! It's short and I hate it… But the first chapters are always the hardest, no? Hopefully the chapters will get longer. Don't pressure me! I'm not generally used to writing stories with chapters. I like to stick to one-shots… So… yeah. How was it? Reviews, please!


End file.
